Dead, Thats What You Are
by Baueros
Summary: What would have happened if Kyoko's plan to bring Sayaka back had worked? how would it have happened. Here's my idea, Sayaka's POV Diologue is different to the anime/manga so please dont harp on about it.


**Hi everyone, Baueros here.**

**Wrote this after the depressing lack of fanfics for Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I absolutely love this pairing and really wish they'd gotten together in the anime. **

**This is from Sayaka's POV after she's transformed into Oktavia. The dialogue is not taken from the anime as I've wrote this as more of a what if fic where Kyoko's plan to try and save her works.**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Dead, that's what you are; you've removed your emotion and thus your ability to live. A brilliant armor but it leaves no room to attack. You're nothing more than a shell now, a puppet; slave to yourself. No mercy. No anger. No life. Just an empty shell. Dead, that's what you are."

Those words cut deep. Like a spear driven deep into my unfeeling flesh to pierce the remains of my humanity. It hurt. I relished it. Pain, fresh honest pain. I was still alive. I could hear them.

"_You're wrong"_ I called out.

Nothing. No noise from that twisted grinning face. No mercy in the attack that sent the fiery red-haired beauty sprawling across this twisted mockery of a world.

"Sayaka! Please listen to me." A pink haired girl yelled from behind a crimson barrier the red-head had formed.

My best friend I recalled dully. Determined to save me when I have only hurt her since becoming a magical girl. What was her name? I felt myself slipping away, the blackness that had swallowed me when my soul gem shattered threatened to engulf me once more. Her name didn't matter. She was there. She shouldn't be. Another attack. I don't even remember making it but the red-head was their blocking it all the same. No control over my body, nothing. The red-head was right. I was a slave to myself. My own misery had destroyed my spirit. And I had killed myself. Removed my emotion to protect myself from the destruction of my being that would follow. A brilliant amour, but no method of attack. No way to strike back, to fight for my existence.

"Sayaka." The red-head yelled. "You never wanted this did you; you were always trying to help people, putting them before everyone, even yourself; especially yourself. And now look at you, here like this, hurting Madoka, your best friend"

"_And you," _I try to scream.

I hear the truth in my head, I care for her. Kyoko, I finally remember her name. Kyoko and Madoka, refusing to give up on me despite this monster I've become. Why couldn't they just leave me so I didn't hurt them? I couldn't do anything; I wasn't me anymore I was Oktavia, a witch born from my despair. Kyoko was right. I had neglected myself and in failing to purify my soul gem I had become the very thing I had devoted myself to protecting people from.

"This isn't you." Madoka yelled from behind the barrier. "You're better than this. You said you'd protect us. Fight back."

I tried, struggled, determined to live again for those who refuse to let me die. My friends, they were there all the way trying to help me. And I repaid them by becoming a monster. I watched as the monstrous thing I had become took another swing at Kyoko. Fought with all my strength to stop it. And it stopped. It responded to my will. Slowly I bought back the hand that was going to punch Kyoko and lowered it to my side.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." I said, surprise registering on both their faces when the words left the mouth of the thing. "Please, help me escape this prison."

I could feel my control slipping, the fog of despair that had turned me into a witch trying to regain dominance.

"Kill me why I remember who I am." I said tears spilling from monstrous eyes. "It's the only way."

Kyoko's grip on her spear tightened and she nodded once.

"I'm sorry Sayaka." She said leaping up to stand right in front of my face. "Please know that I love you." She added in a whisper before swinging her spear and severing my head clean from my shoulders.

* * *

Someone's crying. That's the first thing I heard as I awoke.

"It's possible that it didn't work." I heard Kyubey's voice say softly. "It's unheard of for a Soul Gem to come from a witch, even those that were once Magical Girls."

"I worked." I heard Kyoko's voice and realised she was the one crying, "It has to have, why else would her Soul Gem have appeared?"

She sounded so convinced, even I was unsure if I was truly alive yet she sounded so sure of it that I couldn't help but believe.

I heard Kyubey leave just as I struggled to open my eyes.

"Hey," I croaked out my voice barely audible after days of not being used.

"Sayaka?" Kyoko asked tentatively turning to face me, her face red tear tracks clear amongst the grime that she hadn't bothered to wash off since the fight.

"Hey, you stubborn idiot," I joked as I slowly sat up and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for not giving up on me long after I'd given up on myself."

"What sort of friend would I be if I just gave up on you?" Kyoko asked as she cried softly into my shoulder.

"Girlfriend." I corrected softly. "If you'll have me that is."

Kyoko looked up at that a stunned expression on her face, I had to giggle at how cute the normally fiery girl looked.

"I realised something amongst all my despair," I said as I wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You were always looking out for me. Always there when nobody else was. Always trying to help in your own special way." I smiled and pulled her closer to me. "And when you said you loved me it all suddenly made sense and made me realise one more thing."

"What's that?" Kyoko asked after a moment of silence passed between us.

"I think I love you as well." I said leaning down to kiss her forehead gently.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? OK? Let me know what you think and I might turn this into a collection of one-shots so contact with suggestions of other scenarios that could happen between these two and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Baueros**


End file.
